creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PookaMustard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PookaMustard page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 20:46, August 31, 2012 НКОП 11:56, December 5, 2012 (UTC) hi u ar paired with User:HERROZAEL Re: View Your story was posted only two days ago, have some patience. Most stories take anywhere from a few days to a week to be reviewed. As for: "I would like to inquire about why my pasta wasn't reviewed until now. While I realize you may be busy or otherwise have other pastas to review (or you may not be into the genre), I think it's not a good sign that my pasta wasn't reviewed for the past two days." The easy answer is: You haven't messaged anyone and asked for a review. There are other stories also waiting for feedback. The long answer is: No. I am not going to review your story until I have a good amount of time to do so (should I even choose to do so at this point). I'm not going to half-ass it just because you're impatient. I'm getting ready to head out the door to run errands to help out a friend who's convalescing. If that disappoints you, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to blow off a friend for someone who's acting like it's my job to review their story when I have zero obligation to you. I'd ask that you be more considerate when you're essentially asking for a favor from someone who has zero obligation to help you out and provide feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:48, August 23, 2017 (UTC) =Re= I wasn't looking for rushing a review nor was I impatient about it. I just thought to inquiry and see that it was being considered, is all. I have failed to make that clear. I'm sorry about that. That said, do take your time. I honestly didn't mean to prioritize myself over your real life tasks; all things considered, it's up to you what you do first, and I respect that. PookaMustard 16:00, August 23, 2017 (UTC)